¡Y yo a ti!
by Gato rojo
Summary: Los años han pasado y el niño que vivió ya es un adulto, está casado con Ginny y ambos tienen carreras exitosas; pero Ginny tiene una gran noticia que darle a Harry, una que terminaría de unir sus vidas por siempre.


Dedicatoria: Ésta historia es para Cath, lo único que espero es que te guste, ya que en el pasado ya me has dado geniales regalos, lo hice con mucho cariño, iba a ser un poco más largo... pero preferí suprimir unas partes que se me hicieron aburridas para que las leyeses, en fin... qué lo disfrutes :3

Ninguno de los personajes de ésta historia son de mi invención, son de la autora J. K. Rowling.

A Ginny le molestaban sus ojos, acababa de ver un partido de Quidditch y la crónica que escribía para El Profeta estaba tardando ya, incluso se había aparecido frente a su casa para tener lo más fresco posible el encuentro, pero divagaba; Ginny a pesar de no poder escribir, estaba alegre. Apoyada con los codos sobre su escritorio cargó el peso de su cabeza en las manos, sintió su piel suave y pensó en lo que decían las viejas brujas, el embarazo vuelve a las mujeres radiantes... quizás era cierto, Ginny jugó con sus cabellos e igualmente los sintió sedosos.

Llenaba de tinta la pluma, pero tachaba líneas completas en su redacción porque confundía el nombre de algún jugador con el de Harry. Era junio, el calor ya quemaba, así que para despejar su cabeza tomó una ducha de agua tibia y cambió sus ropas por una túnica más delgada, roja que hacía juego con su cabello y que se movía vaporosa cuando caminaba. Harry ya llegaría, así que Ginny con unos leves movimientos de su varita puso la tetera en el fuego y llevó las tazas junto a los platos volando hasta la mesa; se sentó en el sofá que tenían en la sala, se levantó y se volvió a sentar... un desastre hasta que sonó el timbre de casa.

Ginny se preguntó si decirle apenas entre por la puerta la noticia, si esperar... o nunca decirle, pero la última opción la descartó por completo; Harry había llegado de su trabajo de auror, cansado, le preguntó a su esposa si se encontraba bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien?.

Ginny asintió, aunque se mordía el labio y había comenzado a enrojecer.

—Todo... bien.

—Hmm… —Harry se le quedó mirando, un poco extrañado, hasta que Ginny se percató que estaba en el umbral de su casa, impidiéndole el paso, y le dejó entrar.

Harry había llevado pastelitos para tomar el té, comieron con galletas en la mesa que tenían en la cocina, frente a frente como hacían siempre.

—¿Y qué tal le fue a Las arpías? —Preguntó Harry, ante el silencio de su esposa.

—¿A quién…? —Respondió Ginny, que casi botó un trozo de pastel fuera del plato.

—El partido, cariño...

—¡Ah, bien! —Dijo Ginny tras haberlo comprendido —bueno no, perdieron... pero tendrán un nuevo jugador en su familia, digo... casa, equipo.

—Oh, ¿y quién es?, ¿algún nuevo talento, o un jugador que cambia de equipo?.

—Hmm... creo que era Harry algo... —Respondió ella, llevando un dedo bajo los labios, como para que el nombre se despegara de la punta de su lengua —pero la verdad es que hoy tengo un enredo terrible con los nombres y palabras... tampoco he podido terminar la crónica del partido... ni empezarla.

—Quizás podríamos sólo descansar, o tal vez salir y tomar aire, de todas formas mañana entro más tarde al trabajo… —Dijo Harry, llevando entre tanto trozos de pastel a su boca —tendremos entrenamiento de defensa.

—Oh, qué malo...

—Todo lo contrario, me protege —Dijo él, sonriendo.

—Es decir, sí, está bueno, te proteges y puedes quedarte más tiempo conmigo —Agregó Ginny, distraída —no sé en lo que estás, estoy pensando.

Harry lavó los platos y buscó luego entre sus ropas unas túnicas para sí mismo, y para Ginny, él tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, pero ella sólo pasó la nueva ropa por encima de la que ya llevaba puesta.

—¿A donde iremos? —Preguntó Ginny a su esposo, pero él respondió con ambigüedad.

—Adonde nos lleve la escoba.

Cualquiera hubiese sospechado de dos personas vestidas de forma extravagante yendo por las calles de Londres aún sin volar sobre la escoba, pero antes de salir Harry cubrió a ambos con su capa de invisibilidad. Harry iba delante, porque a pesar de lo buena que fuese Ginny sobre la escoba, ella es la que necesitaba relajarse, así que la llevó por la multitud de edificios, replicando maniobras de Quidditch entremedio de los autos y estructuras, Ginny sólo sonreía y abrazaba a Harry, no tenían miedo, al contrario, los dos amaban la sensación de velocidad sobre una escoba, bajaron hasta la costa, rozando el mar, sintiendo como el agua bajo sus pies era surcado por el viento que ambos cortaban.

—¡Harry…! —Gritaba Ginny, haciéndose escuchar por encima del sonido que el aire y el agua provocaban; ella dudó, pero la emoción le hizo soltarlo —¡estoy embarazada!.

Harry no redujo la velocidad, al contrario, Ginny tuvo la sensación de que quería ir más rápido, y cuando habló, ella escuchó la sonrisa en su voz.

—¡Ya lo sabía!, ¡bueno... lo sospechaba!, ¿estaba esperando que me lo dijeses!, ¡te amo!.

—... ¡y yo a ti!.


End file.
